


Excellent Dessert

by AuroraCloud



Category: Wayfarers Series - Becky Chambers
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien/Human Relationships, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Chocolate, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Characters, Food, Frottage, Hands, Post-Canon, Sex, Tails, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraCloud/pseuds/AuroraCloud
Summary: The Wayfarer is in space again. Sissix needs touching. Dr. Chef has made a new dessert based on an old Human recipe. Rosemary is happy to test its supposedly aphrodisiac effects with Sissix afterwards.
Relationships: Rosemary Harper/Sissix Seshkethet
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Excellent Dessert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosca/gifts).



Sissix raked her claws through her feathers in frustration. She had known it would be annoying, no, aggravating to be tied to Corbin for a whole standard, but knowing it in advance didn’t make it easier. She really wished that she and Rosemary could have had their last outing between the jobs without needing to drag Corbin along to the planet and back, because stars, were she and Corbin getting on each others’ nerves now. In addition, Ashby was fretting about applying for Level Two jobs, and it took all of Sissix’s Human management skills to help him keep his head. She loved him, of course, but she did wish Humans had better stress relief mechanisms. How had they managed to keep themselves alive for so many generations?

She headed up to the kitchen, hoping Dr. Chef would have some good snacks and maybe a soothing mug of boring tea or mek. 

When she saw who else was there, her mood brightened up. Even if just a moment ago she had been frustrated by Humans, she was entirely happy to see _this_ Human.

After all, Rosemary could provide wonderful stress relief. After getting back to the Wayfarer for the first time since Hedra Ka, things had been busy, and she and Rosemary hadn’t had much time for intimacy lately. Her body, her skin, her emotional self, all aspects of her felt it. Not the lack of sex as such, simply the lack of body on body, skin on skin. After everything that had been going on, she needed plenty of touching. 

”Hello there,” Sissix said, and Rosemary turned and rewarded her with a smile so bright it made Sissix’s insides tingle with pleasure. 

Dr. Chef hummed and rumbled his greeting. He was whipping the contents of a bowl, which contained a brown substance Sissix didn’t recognize. She went closer to inspect it, smelling a strange, rich scent, with notes of both bitterness and sweetness. ”What is that?” she asked.

”It’s a new dessert I wanted to try out,” Dr. Chef said, puffing his cheeks. ”Some kind of traditional human thing. It’s called…” He made a face of concentration, then carefully enunciated: ”Shock-late.”

”I think you mean _chocolate_ ,” Rosemary said, the strange word rolling easily from her mouth in those polished Martian sounds. Sissix had started finding Martian accents much more attractive lately. 

”That’s right,” Dr. Chef said, puffing his cheeks. ”I learned it used to be a big delicacy among Humans, in the times of the Old Earth. It seems some recent colonies have climates and soils that are good for growing the beans, and they’ve started exporting them. Supposedly some Solar-based Humans go wild after them. Anyway, this is based on some old recipe that sounds like _chocolate moose_. But apparently it means foam. I don’t have all the original ingredients, of course — they used real cream and eggs from hens, just for one dessert, can you imagine? I used dix fruit milk and brownroot powder instead, and I think they make it even tastier.”

”Your versions of food usually are,” Sissix said, and Dr. Chef gave a pleased multi-tonal hum, cheek puffs vibrating.

Rosemary laughed. Sissix liked her laugh, such a tinkling sound. ”I’ve heard about chocolate. We had some on Mars, but the Martian soil isn’t good for growing cocoa, so I was told it isn’t the real thing. It’s funny,” she continued and turned to look at Sissix, ”if you watch old sims, people talk about it like it’s some kind of divine food.”

”Does it have potent effects?” Sissix asked, interested.

”No, people just like the way it tastes, especially if you’ve got enough sugar with it. And something creamy. Though it’s got some caffeine and minerals in it. And,” Rosemary’s smile turned mischievous and more than a bit flirty, ”some claim it’s a potent aphrodisiac.”

Sissix shook her feathers, amused. ”A potent aphrodisiac for Humans?”

”Yes. Presumably.”

”No wonder you folks are supposed to be crazy about it,” Sissix concluded. ”Humans have such a weird relationship to everything connected to coupling.”

”Hey now!” Rosemary looked mildly affronted.

Sissix smiled at her, ruffling her hair and nuzzling her cheek. ”Present company excluded, of course. You’re an excellent learner.” She pulled back slightly, but wound her arm tightly around Rosemary, breathing in her warmth and scent.

Rosemary's face had picked up that richer brown tone meaning blood had rushed to her cheeks, and she now looked towards Dr. Chef. The Grum was busy cutting vegetables and only glanced at them with mild curiosity. Humans. They were so interested in sex, yet terrified that anybody should notice it. Rosemary was much more open-minded than most, but she had still grown up in a Human culture.

But now Rosemary walked up to Sissix and touched her arm, leaning close. ”Maybe we should test those effects, after dinner,” she said in a low voice.

”Mmm. Sounds like a plan.” Sissix leaned her face into Rosemary’s hair and sank against her back, feeling the whole of Rosemary flush against her. She was feeling better already.

The chocolate dessert made the dinner more animated than usual. Ashby dove at it, as did Kizzy. Jenks had been more subdued than his usual self since Hedra Ka, but he seemed to cheer up as well, and even shared some stories of his own from the mythical chocolate lore of Humans past, probably picked up from his mother and the other scientists she worked with. Even Corbin deigned to taste it and admit that it was quite good, if not what he was expecting. Ohan bravely tried the new dessert, though he balked at the taste; he must still be used to foods tasting like something, after all those years of nutrient paste. 

Sissix observed the Humans with some curiosity, trying to see if there were any of those aphrodisiac effects, but if chocolate had any effects beyond the general increase of happiness, they must be rather mild. Though Rosemary was giving her some interesting looks. Probably it was only because they had discussed the potential effects, but Sissix wasn’t going to say no to looks like that, regardless.

So after the dinner was over, she grabbed Rosemary’s arm and led the way to her room. Rosemary was giggly and chipper, making Sissix wonder just how much caffeine the dessert had contained.

When they were inside the room, Rosemary was all over Sissix within seconds. Running her slender little hands all over Sissix’s body, kissing her face, stroking her feathers. Sissix thought that one of the lovely things about coupling with a Human was those soft, full lips. No wonder Humans had invented kissing. It was as though their mouths were made for it. Sissix couldn’t really kiss the way Humans did, but she had discovered that Rosemary liked it all the same when she put her tongue in Rosemary’s mouth and stroked Rosemary’s tongue with it. Now Rosemary tasted of chocolate and arousal. A very nice flavour.

When she withdrew, Rosemary smiled, and Sissix could tell that the happy Human chemicals were very busy in her already. Rosemary bent down to press several little kisses on the skin of her neck, her chest, her shoulders. Sissix enjoyed the feeling of full, warm lips on her scales.

Sissix wanted more contact. She craved more skin against skin, the weight of Rosemary’s body on hers to ground her. She grabbed Rosemary by the waist and lifted her into her lap. Rosemary gave a startled laugh, but settled quickly with her legs on either side of Sissix’s hips, her hands stroking Sissix’s feathers.

”Hey, you,” Rosemary said, bumping her nose against Sissix’s face. 

”Hey, yourself,” Sissix said, nuzzling Rosemary. Whatever she might have once thought about Human smells, she had become quite accustomed to, and even fond of, Rosemary’s particular scent. Especially the scent of Rosemary feeling aroused and lustful, which thankfully was something she could enjoy quite often. 

Now Rosemary’s pupils were dilated and her mouth halfway open, her breath getting more rapid. She was pressing her crotch against Sissix’s belly, and Sissix could smell the arousal coming from down there. 

Sissix took a firmer hold of Rosemary’s sides, pressing tightly with the blunt edges of her claws. Rosemary made a quiet little moan and rolled her hips against Sissix, which felt very nice. Sissix chuckled and bent down to gently graze at her neck.

”It’s so cute how you get all messed up by your hormones like this,” Sissix said against Rosemary’s feather-soft skin.

”Oh, Sissix, you sure know how to flirt,” Rosemary said breathlessly, her voice trembling on the skin of her throat.

”I thought we’ve established by now that I don’t flirt,” Sissix pointed out, lifting her head. ”It’s not a part of Aandrisks culture. We just say if we’re interested or not.”

”Flirting’s fun, though,” Rosemary said, carding her fingers through Sissix’s feathers. Stars, those fingers. Sissix made a hissing sound in her throat. There was something to be said for soft, clawless hands. 

”I like your flirting,” Sissix said. ”Just don’t mind if I take a while to catch up.” She leaned back just enough to run her hands over Rosemary’s breasts. Rosemary’s breath caught, and she closed her eyes. Sissix continued, enjoying the softness and the shape of those breasts she knew well by now. With her touch, Rosemary’s nipples hardened and peaked. She stroked them with the blunt edges of her claws, knowing Rosemary loved it.

”You’ve — you’ve caught up all right in other things,” Rosemary managed with a heavy, hot breath.

”Glad you think so.” Sissix started peeling off Rosemary’s clothes, popping buttons open with her claws. Rosemary sucked in a breath between her teeth when Sissix’s claw grazed the bare skin of her breast. When the shirt was off, together they maneuvered Rosemary’s bra off, and then Rosemary undid her trousers. 

”Now that’s better,” Sissix said when she regarded the naked Rosemary, and she ran her hands appreciatively over Rosemary’s body. It was still so fascinating to see and touch her slender limbs, the softness of her curves, the tenderness of her unscaled brown skin. Human hair had such exciting texture, in particular the tight, bouncy curls that Rosemary had. Sissix carded her claws through Rosemary’s hair, scratching her scalp the way Rosemary liked it. Rosemary made sound that was almost like — what were those fluffy little Earth animals that Humans had so many vids of? Yes, cats. She remembered that they purred. Rosemary let out a happy sound almost like a purr as she pressed wet kisses on Sissix’s neck. Oh, that felt _good_. There really was something to be said for Human mouths. Why hadn’t she tried coupling with Humans before?

Sissix licked and tasted Rosemary’s skin, enjoying her taste as much as the sound of her sweet moans. She ran her hands over Rosemary’s breasts, gently grazing the skin with her claws. Rosemary loved it. She was so soft there, the undersides of her breasts and the cleavage between them were so sensitive. She could sort of understand why Humans could be so obsessed with women’s breasts. They were nice, especially in combination with all the other strange curves and sensitive spots of Rosemary's body.

Rosemary started rocking her hips against Sissix’s thigh. Her genitals were getting wet and swollen. It was an odd thing, this wetness, but Sissix had come to enjoy it. And Rosemary enjoyed rubbing herself against Sissix’s scales. The friction really did something to her. It felt good, the steady wet rubbing against Sissix’s skin, Rosemary’s tightening grip on her sides, Rosemary’s thigh slipping between her legs and rubbing against her slit. Rosemary felt so unspeakably _soft_ , it was lovely and strange, and Sissix could feel herself starting to open up from her arousal and simply from the intoxicating effect of Rosemary’s closeness. 

Stars, how she’d missed this, getting deeply entangled in someone’s lovely body, feeling so very close, connected, like two trees intertwining their roots together, tasting the same soil, sharing nutrients and protection.

”You feel so good, Sissix,” Rosemary panted, and it was obvious from her voice how far gone she was. It was cute. ”Your skin — I love how it feels — and you’re beautiful — oh!” Her rubbing and rocking became more intense, and the smell of her arousal filled the air. Sissix shifted and moved her tail until she got it between their bodies. She rubbed it against Rosemary’s crotch, feeling the softness there, and the rough tingle of pubic hair. Rosemary squealed in delight.

Sissix moved her tail to meet the movements of Rosemary’s hips, and she watched how Rosemary moved and how her breasts bounced with her movements. Her face contorted to expressions of ecstasy. 

Finally Rosemary’s arousal crested. She cried out as her orgasm rolled out of her in wet, hot waves. Her fluids flowed over Sissix’s tail, and it felt intimate and warm. The heady smell of arousal made Sissix shudder with pleasure. Human sex hormones didn’t affect her biologically, as such, but the connection it meant, the feeling of how much Rosemary loved it, that was exquisite. Sex was union, touching, the coming together of bodies and people. That was beautiful with regardless of species. She felt so intimately _together_ with Rosemary, and she continued rubbing herself against Rosemary’s body as the Human woman rode out the moment.

Rosemary kept rubbing herself against Sissix’s tail until the waves of pleasure subsided, and then she collapsed against Sissix, panting and soft. Sissix cradled her in her arms, rocking them gently back and forth. She continued to rock her hips against Rosemary’s thigh, happy to just retain steady pressure there, as she let her hands roam over Rosemary’s body.

”Oh — oh, Sissix,” Rosemary said. ”That’s so good.” Sometimes, in truth, Sissix envied Humans a little for the momentary rush of happy chemicals that sex gave them. But the steady, warm pleasure of her own body was no less enjoyable, pressing together with Rosemary. ”Let me,” Rosemary said after a moment, lifting her head. ”Let me make you feel good.”

”You make me feel good right now,” Sissix said. It was still hard to get a Human to understand that their preoccupation with orgasm wasn’t a part of every sapient being’s experience of sex. While there was often a feeling of completion for Aandrisks as well, it was more about the touching, laying with one another skin to skin. That was what Sissix luxuriated in.

But she didn’t mind as Rosemary dipped her hand down, between her own thigh and Sissix’s crotch, and started rubbing Sissix there and kissing Sissix’s body all over again. The softness of those lips, the tenderness of those hands — oh, stars, human hands, so small and nimble and tender, touching her intimately, lovingly. She had never known before how wonderful hands could feel, not before she learned all the ways Rosemary could use them. She took Rosemary’s other hand and lifted it to her face, putting two of the fingers in her mouth, just to hear that sweet gasp from Rosemary’s mouth.

Sissix sucked on Rosemary’s fingers, tasting every bit of arousal from them, while Rosemary’s other hand continued probing between her legs. Her entire body was singing, and she pressed her face to Rosemary's hair. Sissix was getting so wide open, and it all felt so good, and she was happy and complete and not at all alone. She was together with her lover, so very much together.

After some time the intense pleasure started to ebb, bringing her to a quiet, feeling of happy connection. She sighed deeply, pulled Rosemary to her and lay them both down on the bed. "Ah, that was very nice," she murmured, nuzzling Rosemary's face.

"Yes," Rosemary breathed, kissing her cheek. After a moment her smile became mischievous, and she said: "So, what do you think about that dessert now?"

"Yes," Sissix said lazily. "You are excellent dessert."

Rosemary laughed and pressed her face to Sissix's feathers. It tickled. Sissix didn't mind. At all.

For long afterwards, hey lay as close as they could, in a tangled pile of limbs, skin against skin, hands on feathers and claws on skin, lips on scales. They’d have to take a shower soon — sex with a Human was rather messy, Sissix had learned — but right now, Sissix wasn’t in a hurry to go anywhere. She felt soothed, grounded. Life was messy, that was its way, it always would be. But moments like this, people like this, gave her solid ground to stand on even when out in the open, floating in space.


End file.
